King of Mean
King of Mean is a song performed by Amethyst Majesty in Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth. After he saw Applejack being with Rarity at Equestria Land, which made him angry and jealous. Story During the events of Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship, Amethyst Majesty saw Applejack being with Rarity at Equestria Land, which made him angry and jealous. As then, he finds the Dark Emerald to turn himself evil. Lyrics I’m so tired of pretending Where’s my happy ending? I followed all the rules I drew inside the lines I never asked for anything that wasn't mine I waited patiently for my time But when it finally came She called her name And now I feel this overwhelming pain I mean, it’s in my veins I mean, it’s in my brain My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train I’m kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame I know exactly who to blame I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I’d be the King And there’s no in-between Cause if I can’t have that Then I will be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there’s a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And she’s calling me the King Being nice was my past time But I’ve been hurt for the last time And I won’t ever let another person take advantage of me The anger burns my skin, third-degree Now my blood’s boiling hotter than a fiery sea There’s nobody getting close to me They’re gonna bow to the Evil King Your nightmare is my dream Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I’d be the King And there’s no in-between Cause if I can’t have that Then I will be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there’s a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And she’s calling me the King of Mean (Calling me, calling me) The King of Mean (Calling me, calling me) (Calling me, calling me) The King of Mean Something’s pulling me It’s so magnetic My body is moving I'm sure where I’m headed All of my senses have left me defenseless This darkness around me Is promising vengeance The price that I’m willing to pay is expensive There’s nothing to lose When you’re lonely and friendless So my only interest is showing this dude That I am the King And my reign will be endless!!! I want what I deserve I want to rule the world Sit back and watch them learn It’s finally my turn If they want a villain for a King I’m gonna be one that they've never seen I’ll show them what it means Now that I am that I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad ‘Cause the devil’s on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And she’s calling me the King of Mean (Calling me, calling me) (Calling me, calling me) The King of Mean (Calling me, calling me) I want what I deserve! Trivia * The song is from Descendants 3. Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Villain Songs